Guardian and Messiah
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: Very slight implied SetsunaHotaru. Pluto watches from the Gates of Time as the end of the world comes and goes. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Guardian and Messiah  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

The end had come, just as predicted. Time's Stream was flowing just as it was destined to, and Crystal Tokyo, the land that had long ago been nicknamed the 'Eternal Citadel', had come to an end. Everyone else thought it to be eternal… everyone but her, the silent Guardian of Time, the enigmatic child of Chronos. She had seen its birth, growth and demise before it had even truly begun.

Tears flooded her eyes as she sensed that the time has come for its end. Crystal Tokyo was not the eternal city it was once believed to be; nothing is eternal. Nothing except the fate of the Guardian, that she knows all too well.

She leaned against her staff for support, feeling once again the truth of her age. She was as old as time itself; yes, she was the true immortal, the one being of flesh that was destined to live for eternity… and yet she had never and would never truly _live_.

No, life to her was eternal, but to actually _live_ was something that would forever remain unknown to her. Yes, the two things that she craved the most were life and love, both of which were denied to her because of her post. She was damned by the Gods to spend eternity in solitude, completely alone, except for some meetings that she had to have to influence the Time Stream to flow on its correct course, and those were extremely few and far between. But those few beings she did meet she loved. Loved with all her heart and soul. Of course they never loved her back: none of them, that is, except for the Messiah, who was as damned as she was.

She thought back to Crystal Tokyo and turned her attention to the Orb… the Garnet Orb… the Sacred Talisman that had been given to her by the Gods in order to govern the flow of time. But of course this too had come at a price; the Orb contained not only the information needed to govern time… it contained her very soul.

Images began to flash across the surface of the Orb. She focused in on the Crystal Palace… the palace of pure light whose towering spires seemed to reach the Moon itself. Inside the palace stood figures that she had once thought of as allies, as friends… but they too had eventually forgotten of her existence, just like all others. All, that is, except for one, a soldier who was just as condemned as the Guardian was. The one who remembered her existence was the Messiah, the Guardian's friend, ally, sometimes enemy and often companion in solitude.

The Guardian focused the Orb on the Messiah and those with whom she stood. She saw the light of the Ginzuishou, the most powerful of the Star Seeds, bloom as beautiful as a rose for the final time and then, just like the rose, it wilted and died. The light of the Ginzuishou and of Sol's Senshi had faded for the last time, and the Messiah alone stood in the silence.

The Guardian watched as the Messiah cried and raised her Glaive. The Messiah's face was tear-strained, her ever-frail body shaking violently. She closed her eyes finally and whispered the final words… "Death Reborn Revolution."  
Though the Messiah only whispered the words, they echoed through the silence with the sound of a loud shriek.

'Death Reborn Revolution. Death Reborn Revolution." The Guardian heard these words over and over again.

She sighed; everything must come to an end. The Guardian had learnt that, but of course the Messiah still refused to believe the truth of it.

The ribbons of death wrapped themselves around the silent planet, suffocating the last of the light away and turning the planet into a dark abyss such as those of the demon worlds. Then the Messiah's body crumples as she too joins the others; her star seed leaps from her chest and turns away… it turns towards a new life.

Yes, the Guardian knows that that is the law of Time. For everything that dies, something else must take its place. But she must remain at the Gates of Time forever, for she will never die and therefore no one shall ever take her place. She is forever condemned to remain there in life and in silence… she is forever condemned to stay there. She, the daughter of Chronos: she, the child of the Gods: she, the solitary, enigmatic Guardian.


End file.
